


Wine and cuddles

by Ueberlebensunfaehig



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cuddling, Drinking, Episode 9, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, matcha blossom, one bed, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ueberlebensunfaehig/pseuds/Ueberlebensunfaehig
Summary: After Kaoru arrives at Kojiros restaurant instead of being in the hospital Kojiro tells him to stay the night and drink wine.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	Wine and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hi, please follow my twitter: https://twitter.com/my_bi_king_reki

„I can’t believe you got yourself beaten up like that and are now too tired to drink a glass of wine with me”; Kojiro sighed, still pouring whine into the oink-haired man’s glass, “Cheers, man.”

Kojiro clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the wine afterwards, studying Kaoru’s sleepy face. Since Aniosuke had left the country and changed completely, Kojiro was the only one that was still allowed to see Kaoru in these vulnerable moments in his life. It had been a big shock when Aniosuke came back to Japan being a total dick and not letting his such called “friends” talk to him. Kaoru kind of broke when he finally realized that Aniosuke wasn’t himself anymore.

It wasn’t a big secret between the two that Kaoru did have a thing for Aniosuke when they were still teenagers. Kaoru did not only admire his skating but also him as a person so the disappointment was even bigger for him when he turned out to be a total idiot. Kaoru’s tries to win back their friendship, and what else they maybe had, Kojiro didn’t know everything about them, never worked so Kojiro was there to be by Kaoru’s side because it was also no secret that Kojiro, despite him and Kaoru always bickering, has had feelings for his friends for years as well.

He was sure that Kaoru knew about them, there was just no way he couldn’t.

“What will I do with you?”, he asked to himself while pushing some of Kaorus’ pink hair behind his ear and out of his pretty face, “I was so worried you would be hurt more, four eyes, never scare me like that again.” His hand laid down on Kaoru's cheek, stroking it lovingly.

Kaoru’s nose started to scrunch and he was about to wake up when Kojiro pulled his hand back so Kaoru wouldn’t know what he just did, “Oh, I must have fallen asleep”, he said with a raspy voice, “How long was I out of it?”

He looked adorable and Kojiro couldn’t hold back a smile,” Well, a few minutes I guess.”

Kaoru sat up straight slowly and groaned, “Thanks for the wine, Koji.” He took a sip and let out a pleased sigh afterwards. “No problem Kao.”

They sat a while just enjoying each other’s company while drinking wine and slowly emptying the bottle together.

“Am I really boring to skate against?”, Kaoru asked after a few more minutes of silence. This was probably one of the first times that Kojiro saw Kaoru insecure which made him quirk up his eyebrows in surprise.

“I don’t actually think so. I mean, you calculate your skating a lot but that’s just the way you skate. This doesn’t determine who will be the winner at the end of a beef, right? I think it is actually a lot of fun to skate against you if I’m being honest. Don’t listen to what Adam says, Kaoru.” A smile spread across the man's face and he could make out a faint blush on Kaoru’s cheeks.

“Thanks, Gorilla.”

Kojiro rolled his eyes at that, typical Kaoru, he obviously had to destroy such a cute moment with insults.

“Do you want to stay over tonight? It’s pretty late already and you are injured so you could sleep here”, Kojiro said, pointing upwards since his flat was above his restaurant. “I bet it would not hurt to not walk, or rather roll, all the way back to my house. I just hope you have better bedding than last time I stayed over. I’m not sleeping on these hard mats again, I am still injured.”

Kaoru smiled and shot big puppy-dog eyes towards Kojiro. This was also rarely ever happening. Both, Kaoru sleeping over and him shooting Kojiro puppy-dog eyes. “Well then, let’s go upstairs.”

The first problem they were confronted with was the stairs themselves since Carla couldn’t roll up the stairs. “I could carry you up, you know I am strong”, Kojiro said and gave Kaoru a toothy grin at the same time.

“Urgh, I guess there is no other way, Gorilla, I really don’t like the idea of you carrying me but well fine. Today I will make an exception.”

The next problem that accrued was that Kojiro had only one bed and he was willing to give it to Kaoru for the night but he wasn’t willing to let him sleep on the ground on an uncomfortable tatami-mat. “I have to sleep somewhere, Kaoru. You wanted the bed so just take it and stop arguing about it. It's fine for me”, the green-haired man said, while still carrying Kaoru bridal style in his arms.

“Let’s just sleep together here. It’s not like we never had to share beds before, right? And now let me down, I feel like a girl if you carry me this way.”

Kojiro let him down so he could make himself comfortable und the bed while Kojiro himself left to get another set of pillows and blankets so each of them could have one.

Kaoru's was right. They had shared a lot of beds already. They were almost 30 after all and also childhood friends. “You need something else to sleep in?”, he asked when he came back into his bedroom, Kaoru still sitting on the bed but he had taken off his glasses and shoes already. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just sleep in this.” Kojiro nodded and walked towards the bed himself placing the blanket and pillow on top of it.

He took off his shirt and pants so he was just left wearing boxers and he could feel Kaoru's eyes on him. “You still sleep naked? I always thought this was just a phase that people would outgrow sooner or later”, he chuckled, maneuvering himself underneath the blanket which was a bit hard with two casts on his body.

“Yeah, I just feel more comfortable this way”, Kojiro just answered slipping into the bed beside Kaoru, “Do you need the light still or can I turn it off?”

Kaoru just groaned something that sounded like “I don’t care, I am just tired.” So Kojiro turned it off and laid down flat besides the pink-haired man.

He could not sleep. His long-time crush was lying beside him in his bed with injuries and it was one of those nights in which Kojiro just really wanted to cuddle someone. Yeah, the girls he sometimes brought home weren’t bad at all but they couldn’t compare to Kaoru. He was the one for him. Would probably be the one for him forever.

Kaoru turned and faced Kojiro. He seemed to be asleep but he wasn’t, “Stop thinking so hard. I can hear it. If you want to say something just say it.”

Kojiro tensed up at that, was he really that obvious? “Well, uhm, I don’t know how to say it”, Kojiro started but was interrupted with the head that was pressed to his chest the next second.

“Cuddling doesn’t seem too bad. Just don’t crush me with those big muscular arms of yours.”

Kojiro wrapped his arms around the other man carefully, trying not to hurt him or his broken bones, “How did you know that I...?”

“I told you I can hear you think and now go to sleep.”

Kojiro chuckled and pressed his nose into the pink hair right in front of his face to press a kiss on the other man’s head.

“Goodnight, Kao.”

“Goodnight, Koji.”


End file.
